Junko Uchiha
'''Character First Name''' Junko (Jun) '''Character Last Name''' Uchiha '''IMVU Username''' Heki '''Nickname (optional)''' '''Age''' 27 '''Date of Birth''' 19-04 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Konohagakurian '''Height''' 6ft 2inches '''Weight''' 160 lbs '''Blood Type''' A '''Occupation''' Hokage '''Scars/Tattoos''' Some light scars on his face. Heavy scarring on his back from torture by whiplashes. No Tattoos '''Affiliation''' Konoha. 'The Hidden Leaf' '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behaviour''' Junko is best described divided over two separate descriptions. This because his personality differs depending on who he interacts with and whether he is alone or not. First off, as a Hokage to his people, Junko is a sarcastic man's man of little words with a strong sense of humor though he can come off as grumpy at times. He's one who always tries to elevate the level of all those in the Hidden Leaf. Even his witty jokes and blunt comments can carry hidden messages of great wisdom. In the end Junko loves Konoha and all who inhabit it. A man who'd rather avoid speaking to people but always makes time for them in the end. Towards other villages the man's Uchiha nature comes out more. His personality becomes stern during meetings and other affairs and he doesn't mind making someone look ridiculous in front of other if said person failed at something. He has little remorse and little kindness to share to those outside the hidden leaf. And is known to be highly protective of his people. To the point of beating a Kumogakure shinobi into the hospital for making a joke about the Konoha Academy. Other traits: Swears a lot. Walks away from things he doesn't care about. Doesn't mind making even the worst of comments. Always sticks up for those in Konoha. Carries a passionate but vengeful will of fire. '''Nindo (optional)''' "Hmm... no." '''Summoning''' Wolves: Tenrun: A Large black Alpha with eyes that are completely black. This wolf can breathe fire and/or release bursts of flames around itself for various uses. Luna: She is a small and lean built female that's held in the highest regard by all wolves. Her forte lies in the accelerating of those in her pack by means of howling. These howls only affects those she runs with and causes said pack members to run faster and fight harder as if going in a controlled feral rage with an extra pump of adrenaline. Cerberus: This monster is truly gigantic and deemed true evil by the wolf tribes. Cerberus lives alone in the darkest part of the forest and is normally in slumber. He killed many wolves, and would kill many more were it not for the massive chains around its three necks. Upon the summoning of Cerberus by Junko, the chains are attached to a central point on the ground and leaves the monster with a limited range to move in. Each of the heads can infuse its large fangs with a different type of chakra flow: lightning, earth, wind. '''Bloodline/Clan''' Uchiha Clan. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sharingan Sharingan] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan Mangekyou Sharingan] '''Ninja Class ''' Kage '''Element One''' Fire '''Advanced Nature''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Blaze_Release:_Kagutsuchi Blaze Release] (Left eye,) '''Weapon of choice''' Two '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Goes from a very light rusty shade red to deep crimson depending on state of mind. '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu:_Sharingan Genjutsu: Sharingan] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Mirror_Heaven_and_Earth_Change Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change] A [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ephemeral Ephemeral] A [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique] D http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique C http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique C http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Phoenix_Sage_Fire_Technique C http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Great_Explosion A http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Prevention_Technique A http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Bringer-of-Darkness_Technique A http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Amaterasu S http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo S (Only a ribcage with a single arm that can materialize on either side.) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Amaterasu:_Flame_Wrapping_Fire A '''Allies''' (Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' (Character's backgroud information goes here. Include somewhat of a story of how your RPC came to be.) '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''